Oh Canada - A series of RusCan events
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: It all started with a crazy party thrown by America in an attempt to make Canada more popular. When it backfires, Canada situationally winds up wanting revenge, and what better revenge than falling for his worst enemy? Lots of fluff occasional chaos and suggestive moments, and freaked out America x9000! Other pairings included, CanRus also present. This is a Drabble Collection Fic
1. 1 - Americas Party

Being a quiet person by nature is hard work... especially if you happen to be one of the most ignored people on the face of the entire damn Earth in the first place, therefore giving you no nearby hope of ever being seen.

It's not that Canada was a small country, or a micronation or something. People just didn't seem to notice he was there, or if they did they commonly mistook him for his slightly older, rather obnoxious brother (who he isn't even related to anyway, technically).

They even didn't notice him when he was telling them to please stop tearing up his living room and to leave all the books in the shelves and to please not start a fire in the kit-

...Too late.

"ARGH! Alfred, you idiot! One of these days I'll teach YOU not to EVER throw parties like this at my house again... Hmph... "I'll make them notice you Mattie" ...yeah..."I'll make you the 'star of North America'...Heh, like THAT was ever gonna happen." he grumbled to himself as he put out the fire on the stove top as quickly as possible, accidentally covering people around it with the contents of the fire extinguisher.

"Nee? Ludwig! Look! I'm covered in bubbles!veee" The chipper Italian bounced onto his previously dry german friend.

"Gack! Get off of me with that! Come we'll find a bathroom and fix you up." He grunted pulling the young man towards the door he just came out of...

"WAIT! Stop... Please don't use my towels!" he hurried to the door, but they didn't hear him of course.

"Why won't they listen to me?" he slumped to the ground next to his only ture friend and pet polar bear...

Only for it to walk straight away of course... and without even the usual "Who are you?" greeting that he had become so used to.

"You guys know how to party!" it said batting a paw at the drunken Prussian's face who was hanging off of the broken chair and table after his short brawl with a certain tipsy Hungarian woman.

The poor Canadian couldn't help but watch his whole house get destroyed in the drunken madness. Even other usually quite characters like Lituania, were drunk off thier heads and...

"AH! Please stop making out on the sofa! I just had that cleaned! Hello? Feliks...? Toris? GET OFF!"

He pulled them off and began brushing off the seat frantically.

"Like, whoa, slow down dude, rape's like not cool... then again I kinda like this side of you ..he he..." the blonde flirted, obviously mistaking Matthew's push for being a forceful move by his partner.  
"I haven't even started *hic* yet you *hic* bastard!" he retorted smashing their heads together again.

Disgusted with the scene, the poor ... 'host-of-sorts'... left looking for a bag to puke in. Not that he hated that kind of stuff or anything though. The stress was just killing him internally.

Sneaking into hopefully a more quite room, a guest room, he sighed and went to lay down on the bed...

"Oh god, what are the-" he squeaked a little as a rather large sized tomato conveniently flew over his head just narrowly missing him. An angry Italian shook with rage shouting profanities at him in his own native language.

"Get OUT of here you Americano bastard!" Lovino gripped Antonio's side under the covers gone red with embarrassment and rage. The Spaniard just sighed and shook his head holding his face in one of his hands.

After his heart stopped palpitating from the initial shock of being spoken to for once, Matthew ran out of the room shouting (quitely) in exasperation, slamming the door behind him. This day couldn't possibly get any worse...

Or could it?

"~Oh honhonhon...*hic* Look at you *hic* Arthur you are *hic* so drunk zat you cannot escape me!" the long haired Frenchman toppled on top of the shivering and obviously intoxicated Brit. Both their accents were grossly over-exaggerated as they began to whisper dirty sadistic nothings to each other . Very quickly they then proceeded to unbutton eachother on the floor violently as they began bickering in denial about their shortlived marriage that had only recently ended a few years ago...

"Oh, God... why me?" he whimpered, as he winced at the sight of his two dads... of sorts... get dirty right in the wide open.

shuffling along the rest of the house in a depressed like manner, he was so fed up that he didn't even take notice of the poor japanese man who actually DID notice him and was crying out for help desperately before the horny turk and greek behind him managed to yank him into the closet...

"There, now that we're all here we can find out who Kiku REALLY likes!" the turk smirked.  
Heracles rolled his eyes and pulled Kiku all the way to his side getting ready to retort by using the fact that he and japan knew eachother better anyway, but he took too long to say it and was too drunk to be understood anyway, so I have to skip that part unfortunately...

In the very end of the hallway Matthew carefully and strategically tiptoed over the... hopefully not dead bodies... of Eduard, and Ravis and inched around very timidly so as not be noticed by the rabid frothing Natalya who was currently tying up her immense and uncoscious-due-to-alcohol-and-drugs brother.

He stole a pitying and painful glance at the poor man about to be incestually ravished in his current and unfortunate state...

"I would do something but..." ... and just as he said that, Alfred (the whole reason any of this even happened) entered the room shouting like and idiot about how 'great' the party had been so far.

It only took three seconds for the next few events to happen.

1 : for Natalya to whip around pissed off and defensivley  
2 : for Matthew to duck in terror automatically assuming that she would lunge at him instead of his brother mistaking one for the other  
and 3: for Alfred to stand there like a big smiling buffoon as he was tackled to the ground with an earshattering clash of a vase, two paintings, and possibly some of his own bones.

Shivering and shuffling forward, still ducked and bunched together in a squat, Matthew used this opportunity to quickly drag the sleeping Russian into the room next to his head, which was conveniently untouched... (and as heavy as Ivan may be, let's just say Mattie was very VERY determined... and maybe a bit of being terrified for his life may have given him a magical burst of strength...)

For the next five to ten hours, the canadian sat in his bed with the drunk snoring Ivan, who was now untied and tucked in nicely, pondering...

just...imagining...

no, actually maybe ... plotting was the best word to use.

"I'll get him back... Stupid brother... " he shuddred with disgust. He had already officially disowned Alfred, and was in the habit of constantly telling people that he was an adoptive relative... but now it was time for this peaceful canadian to GET REVENGE for fuck sake! He glanced over at the snoozing Russian beside him

"Revenge... yeah..."

T.B.C. ~Moo!


	2. 2 - Along came an Ivan

"Along came and Ivan, who sat down beside him..."

Or on top of him that is.

It was a noisy, but miraculously productive day today at the world meeting, and only three arguments had broken out prior to lunch time. There were no broken chairs, or bullet holes yet, and each nation appeared to have their bodies completely intact.

America was butting in as usual while England was trying to speak, and France was carefully sneaking up on said Brit, hoping for a change to attack, most likely leading up to the fourth argument of the day.

Ivan Braginski had been late to the meeting, but was just in time to see the Frenchman pounce onto the Englishman with lust filled enthusiasm, causing the American to laugh heartily and annoyingly at the chaos that was unfolding.

Ivan laughed as well, but mainly out of how stupid he thought they all were. France he didn't mind so much, as they had shared interesting relations in the past (none of them sexual, thank god) and Britain, or England as some called him was just bearable, plus with his black magic it was fun to piss him off. America had to be his least favourite fellow nation, and watching him cop it for distracting England in time for France to try and rape him was just perfect, even if overdone and highly predictable.

Little did he or anyone else in the room know that a certain North American nation would be enjoying it almost as much as him, were it not for the fact that Ivan had decided to sit directly on top of him.

Now Matthew Williams did not by any means hate Ivan, who represented Russia of course. As a matter of fact when presented with full evidence that he wasn't America, they actually seemed to have a mutual respect for each other that said "I won't declare war on you because there's nothing you have that I want, nor have you done anything to piss me off yet, and we both resent America for our own respective reasons."

Also, they both are equally socially awkward which they had soon found out a few week previous to this meeting.

America in an attempt to make his brother more popular and noticed, ended up trashing the nation's physical 'human' residence and all the nations invited went crazy and made things even louder, more uncomfortable and worse.

Ivan as always had decided to crash the party, and his ever too curious neighbours, the Baltic Nations and his less than good news sister Belarus had followed consequentially 'crashing his crash plans'.

By the end of the night, Ivan had been date drugged by his sister, and Matthew had put up with enough damage, both property and psychology wise, to last him for months.

That and, after a freak encounter with Belarus and America, Matthew had successfully saved Ivan from his sister and they ended up in bed together...

NO! Not like that you dirty dirty people!

Ivan was injured and unconscious, so being a good host and highly sympathetic Matthew provided him with a place to sleep, which happened to be his own bed.

Canada had always viewed Russia in a neutral, almost sympathetic light until that day when things got a little weird. In his rage filled desire to get back at his brother, he somehow had convinced the larger nation to take part in a ruse to fool Alfred into thinking they were dating.

They stopped it after a while, once they were pleased with how terribly they had mindfucked the American and then to his utmost shock and hurt, Ivan went back to ignoring his existence... either that or just forgetting him altogether.

That was okay though.

In that time though it was short, Matthew eventually came to terms with the fact that he actually liked the larger nation in different sorts of ways that he had once not thought possible.

From the little things like his accent, to the deeper things like the fear of being forgotten or all by oneself for all time. They liked each other's food, and they both suffer from relentless cold weather and giant landmasses with dangerous wildlife.

That and the America jokes never really got old, as they always seemed to have something new to come up with.

Yes, he was in love with this Russian, and although he had a fear that it may be only a fleeting interest, he was now certain that he'd make it known...

Not only had the jerk totally forgotten he existed, but he was now sitting on him.

Such close, intimate contact was bound to make him... unintentionally excited.

Finally, when the feeling of his legs being crushed disappeared and was replaced with numbness, he decided to make a move... something he never had thought he could do.

"Ivan..." he whispered, in his regular speaking voice.

The Russian looked up and around but failed to see who called his name. He looked back down to the blank paper in front of him.

"Ivan... I know you can hear me... I'd just like to say..." he was rather afraid to say it actually, but he had to grab his attention, and god damn him if he didn't make these efforts worth it, "I love the way you sit on me sometimes." he uttered in one seductive breath.

The Russian froze and felt a tingling in his stomach... what the heck was that? Had he heard... correctly?

He shifted his backside round uncomfortably in his seat, causing Canada to unintentionally groan. This contact was sure to be heavenly were they not in a room full of nations, and wearing... wait, no, he can't think of that now... just try to get his attention again...

"Ivan, you're so big and strong! I like the way your back feels against my chest... You're so warm in those big bulky clothes, but I want to feel what's underneath them..." he teased.

Russia stole a quick breathless glance around the room... surely someone was pulling his leg. He cast a wary sidelong glance at his sister, who thank goodness was actually paying attention to her work.

His heart returned to a safe speed and he shook his head vigorously to try and shake these odd feelings and voices from his mind.

Then it started again...

"Your hair is so soft looking... I want to just run my fingers through it, but I know that will have to wait... I can't reach it, and we're in public too... pity... honhonhon..." he subconsciously let a little french laugh escape his throat, as it did at only very special times like this one.

Russia sat up straight and glared at France but then noticed that Francis was actually all the way on the other side of the room... What the heck was happening?

Canada smirked deviously at the reaction he was getting. He could almost smell he confusion, and eventual arousal that was occurring.

He continued, "You smell wonderful, have I ever told you that?" he nuzzled his head into the back of his coat, and scarf-overhang as he tok in the scent that he really did love so much.

Ivan made an uncharacteristic squeak, as his face began to heat up.

"Mmm, it's a sharp smell like vodka mixed with snow, and those sunflowers you try to grow so much. You send me into some kind of mental bliss, and so does that smell. I've taken to recreating it back home... Nothing compares to the real thing though." he continued, daring to pull his arms free and then lacing them around the other nation's waist.

He pulled him closer and it was now that Ivan realised what was going on.

His head whipped around and then down to look at the devilishly grinning form sitting beneath him breathing heavily, but silently as ever. He cast a playful wink and then lifted his eyebrows in anticipation of a reaction.

Russia stammered, quietly and somehow nervously.

The heated blush across his face increased as the inevitable feeling of desire managed to creep its way into existence.

He thought back to their mock dating status and then locked gaze with the Canadian.

He suddenly was lost as his mind turned to mush. Hadn't that all been a joke?

Did Matthew.. actually...

Over the course of his time 'dating' the Canadian he found out there were several things that he actually really liked about the smaller polite nation. In fact he actually had somehow broken his icy antisocial shell and had begun to think of the young man in a different light.

BUt he had never in a million years imagined that the nation beneath him right now could ever love a creep like him back...

hence his courtesy in ignoring him over the past while or so. He didn't want to intimidate the young man so he pretended not to see him...

But now here Matthew sits, temptingly undoing his coat buttons, in the wide open, whispering to him half in english, half in french about all the things he...

Wait what?

"Ivan, I want totake you back to my house, where it all began... You know you can't resist it. I'll keep you away from your sister just long enough too, I know she's been pestering you about me. It's not about pissing off our siblings anymore thoguh you know that was just what started it... honhonhon... thank France for giving me this side, or I'd never have gotten your attention... " he grinned wider still and leant up to place a kiss on Ivan's shoulder.

That was what did it. Before Matthew could finish muttering dirty French things to him, he cursed in his own native tongue and then got up off the chair.

He grabbed Matthew by the hand, and without an excuse he fled the room, not caring that the whole room was silent now and staring at him as he yanked the doors open and then slammed them shut for seemingly no reason at all.

He dragged the smaller nation to the nearest closet and then threw him in there unable to wait any longer.

Without a word, he smashed their lips together finally ending the Canadian's tirade of lust driven statements and inquiries, and held him up against the closed door which he barricaded with a broom, skillfully, and then he finally pulled back after they regrettably pulled away from each other for air after what felt like forever.

Smiling somewhat more innocently now, Canada closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Da... Matvey, You couldn't have done it more... subtly?" Russia nearly whined at the cute, but clearly evil blonde nation.

He didn't need to speak up any longer... he shrugged and then laced his arms underneath his now unbuttoned coat... he had got what he wanted finally... and some.

They could finish their little talk later.

"Along came an Ivan, and sat down beside him... and now they've run off to play..."


End file.
